


Идеальное утро

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: В том, что о тебе заботятся, есть свои — незначительные — недостатки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Идеальное утро

В том, что о тебе заботятся, есть свои — незначительные — недостатки. Например, когда он просыпается первым и отправляется в мастерскую поработать, Джеймс приносит ему завтрак с неизменной кружкой кофе. С неизменным молоком, потому что «чёрный кофе вреден на пустой желудок». Пара сэндвичей, тосты с джемом, вафли или блинчики за еду, разумеется, не считаются.

Но иногда ему по утрам требовалось что-то посерьёзней, как, например, сегодня — после срочного ночного вызова, будь неладны все эти иномирные вторженцы, которым никак не сидится у себя.

Двери мастерской с тихим шипением разъезжаются, и за спиной раздаются хорошо знакомые, почти неслышные шаги.

— Доброе утро, Тони, — улыбку Джеймса, нежную и искристую, слышно даже в его голосе. — Твой завтрак.

На столе перед ним оказываются тарелка с сэндвичами и кружка кофе. И Тони не верит своим глазам.

— Чёрный, крепкий, горячий, без сахара. Всё как ты любишь.

— Ммм! — Тони чувствует, что жизнь налаживается. — Что может быть лучше! Спасибо, Джеймс.

Он делает глоток и счастливо зажмуривается.

— Как насчёт подсластить поцелуем?

Тони отставляет кофе и притягивает Джеймса ближе.

— Звучит как моё идеальное утро.

Хорошо всё-таки, когда о тебе заботятся.


End file.
